dawn_nsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanceshir
Lanceshir, '''casually referred to as '''Lance, is the first Prime Minister of Dawn, one of the region's co-founders and an ex-president of the Democratic Commonwealth, as well as one of the only two (as of 16.11.2017) recipients of the Order of the Dawnian Empire. Lanceshir has significantly contributed to the development of both TDC and Dawn as an active lawmaker, producing many pieces of legislation that would eventually become the foundation of Dawn's political and RP systems. He is also known as one of if not the longest serving official in the region, having been a member of Parliament since its very creation; Lanceshir was present in all historical Houses of Citizens, each time getting the Prime Minister seat. Lanceshir is also a major player in the regional RP, being among the leaders of the Dawnian RP community and its most active members. He uses a nation located on the Australian Eastern Coast. Biography The nation of Lanceshir was founded on March 13, 2017, and joined the Democratic Commonwealth on March 15; that was also when their first RMB post was lodged, expressing the future Dawnian Prime Minister's desire to participate in politics: "How do I run for an office?" https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=24368265 Lanceshir immediately became an active politician and attempted to run in the March presidential elections (elections in TDC are held on a monthly basis), which he expectably lost; in April, however, he was elected for Senate and began his lawmaking work. Lanceshir joined numerous parties throughout his TDC career: the Republican Party, the Lions Party, and the Democratic Republican Party. At some point before May 2017 Lanceshir was elected to become the President of TDC and occupied the position until the beginning of June; during this time he focused largely on recruitment, foreign policies and protecting the region's integrity in the face of its continuing instability, authoring numerous executive orders. It was then that Lanceshir's Secretary of State America JB began to send out embassy awards which attracted the Conventium's attention. In June, Lanceshir was elected as the Vice President and served in that position until the Great Exodus; during this term he attempted to increase the power of his office by introducing the Vice President Act , which did not pass. However, his efforts were not enough to save the unstable region; Lanceshir then sided with the Secret Chamber and the liberation movement, leaving TDC to assist Dawn; unable to leave his friends in TDC, he returned a few hours after his departure. He was then re-elected as Senator and later Vice-President, serving until late August but losing the September Presidential elections and leaving the Democratic Commonwealth for good, believing that the community had changed and most of what he enjoyed in the region was gone. Already an experienced politician, he was elected a member of the House of Citizens; his service to the region in the Parliament allowed him to earn extremely high approval from his regionmates and the prestigious Order of the Dawnian Empire. His service in the House of Citizens focused largely on developing regional RP, including new nation regulations, as well as stabilizing the young region's political system, as it was Lanceshir who created both the Party Abolishment Act and the Party Re-introduction Act in addition to less controversial laws such as the Dawnian Crimes Act and the Parliamentary Conduct Act. His third term began with the passage of the Ministery Act . Role Play Lanceshir takes part in major Dawnian RPs, especially with Libero. They usually use a nation that is located on the Australian Eastern Coast and and does not use existing state borders; it is completely custom. The nation is expansionist and its borders are subject to change. A detailed historical overview has yet to be created but it is known that the nation emerged after the collapse of the Australian government for unclear reason and rose to regional power status due to a massive inflow of immigrants from other parts of the continent; Lanceshir seeks to reintegrate Australia and is viewed negatively by other separatist nations that appeared in the same event, as many of them desire to preserve their sovereignty. Category:Nations Category:Dawn